


An Emotional Summary of Wayward Son

by QMC



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Book 2: Wayward Son, Gen, Prompts in chapter 2!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QMC/pseuds/QMC
Summary: As the title says. (swearing involved)Also, I like prompts! Chapter 2 is just a page of ideas that I have and will likely never write or draw myself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Wayward Son, an emotional summary

**Author's Note:**

> So despite the online comments I actually read Wayward Son. It wasn't as emotionally catastrophic as it was made out to me. Still though...
> 
> Potential spoilers maybe?

Open book...

Oh, that was fast.

 **Epilo** – SIMON WTF?! 

Not okay!

OH PENNY, THANK GOD! Fix this! 

Well, that's a plan.

Penny, you are crazy.

She Crazy.

You guys didn’t really think this through, did you?

(Is that like a Euro joke or do people never think to look that up?)

Is that a thing?

*googles Marylin Monroe*

Oh fun!

OMG hee hee!

Hee hee oh.

Okay, that happened.

* _Awwwww_ *

_*googles car henge*_

Okay, actually, _that_ guy is crazy.

Definitely didn’t think this through.

I thought that was just a Baz thing.

* _snivvle eyes_ * Poor Baz…

…and that poor suit.

**(What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas)**

Oh, this doesn’t look good.

No, not good at all. 

Oh dear.

Situation…

We have a situation…

ACK! Not good! Not good! RUN! FLEE! DESIST! ABANDON SHIP! CEASE MISSION! ABORT! ABORT!

_*Flatlines*_

…

 _*G-A-S-P*_ BAZ?!

Holy fuck, Baz!

I can’t. I can’t. I’m dead again. 

You _suck!_

Dead now.

...

Ha! Well played, Rainbow.

Still though, he's a dick.

Can we fix the suit?

_*exhales*_

_*exhales again*_

So, this is nice.

I like this. 

Pretty.

We okay now?

We’re okay now, right?

Riiiiiiiiight?

Simon…No, Simon. Simon, No. No.

Can’t do this right now…

Need a breather here, kid.

Time out!

Oh, good! Penny!

Wait…

**Prologue**

Shit.


	2. Carry On (and some Wayward Son) prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I rarely write fanfiction anymore and don't draw actual people that often so here are some prompts for others to have at because I like playing with ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with spacing!

Carry On (and Wayward Son) Prompts  
A couple are actually serious, most not so much.

BAZ  
…is followed home by a stray cat. (He’s a source of rodent meat. It’s a good deal for a cat.)  
…at a car show.  
…bicycle kick. That's all you get.  
…goes clothes shopping with…anyone really.  
…actually IS the Queen.  
...is a badass vampire. Not the blood part, the rest of it. ;)  
...brings ALL the fire! Preferably without immolating himself. Possibly tricky.  


SIMON  
…and Baz’s cat. (It MUST be a Modern Siamese cat. Google it. Must.)  
…doesn’t catch Baz plotting and is completely blindsided by it.  
…teaching Baz how to throw a punch. (WS)( or snap a neck)  
…is introduced to Handegg. (Possibly via Shepard. He'd (Simon) probably be good at it.)  
…possessive tail. (it's clearly prehensile in WS. What would he use it for? More things than I've seen here!)  
...finds something he can reliably cast with.  
... gets to punch Lamb. (Defend your boyfriend's honour!)  


PENNY  
…and Baz are both having trouble on the same extra credit assignment, and both aware of it.  
…tries to expand her family’s collection of magical objects. Mostly thinking what quirky magic objects come up.  
...becomes the new Watford Oracle! (You can’t say there haven’t been suggestions.)  


LAMB (WS)  
…learning that Baz is a Pitch. (some serious poetic irony potential here.)  


SHEPARD (WS)  
...tries to sneak into Watford. ...and any mage family in the series. ...meets the merwolves. 

MORDELIA  
…is mini-Baz. Baz helps.  


X+1  
X times Simon has to deal with Baz’s extra height. One time Baz actually helps. (being a short person, it's amazing how annoying a couple inches can be.)  
X times Mordelia doesn’t knock. One time she actually does.  
X times Simon has to try a spell on Baz. One time it actually works properly.  


GEN  
Fiona, Ebb, and Nico. Everyone is punk. (Alternative, everyone is NOT punk.)  
The veil opens again. (Everyone would be 38 ish.. except Shepard (WS).)  
Artist AU! (Sorry, I love these) One artist and one live model...or whatever.  
Watford cellphone shenanigans.  
What various magical creatures are thinking when they meet any main (or not) character.  


KIDS!  
...say there are monsters under the bed. What do daddys Snowbaz do? (Either, or, or both).  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to think of at least one for each character but abandoned that thought. Mix and match I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> This sounded much better in my head. It's here though.


End file.
